priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderland Rabbit Coord
Wonderland Rabbit Coord (ワンダーランドラビットコーデ) is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon, and was first worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 2 of the anime. It is a Lovely Type coord. It resembles the Wonderland Macaron Coord, Wonderland Lemon Lemon Coord, Wonderland Cute Strawberry Coord, Wonderland Violet Coord, Wonderland Brownie Coord, Wonderland Tricolor Coord, and the Wonderland Black Love Coord. User Coord Highlights "What kind of show will these children lost in Wonderland perform for us?" "And the rarer blue set fits Mirei very well! Wonderfully matching coordination." "And Mirei is going with the Wonderland Rabbit Dress. A good contrast of colors for the Team." Appearance Dress A blue and pale blue striped dress with a frilly neck piece consisting of a deep blue layer and a longer, thin white layer beneath it. At the neck is a pink bow, and to the side of the chest is pink-colored rabbit head with red hearts on each ear and a red bow worn at the neck with lace below it. Below the chest is a gold band with a pink and white gem at the center, holding a gold chain of red and blue playing card symbols. Lining the bottom of the skirt are gold ruffles with crowns on each pale blue stripe. Underneath of it is a puffy white balloon skirt with ruffles of pale pink and light blue lining the bottom. On the back of the dress is a big white cotton tail. Shoes Blue heels with pale pink underneath. Bands of blue and white wrap partially around the lower-leg with a pink bow on the back of both legs. Accessory A pink-colored rabbit head with two hearts on each ear. At the neck is a big red bow with gold heart in the center and white lace beneath it. Game '''Wonderland Rabbit Coord '''is a Rare Lovely type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares its shoes with the Wonderland Violet Coord, Wonderland Lemon Lemon Coord, Wonderland Cute Strawberry Coord and the Wonderland Macaron Coord. * Each coord of the Wonderland Series has a specially designed rabbit hair accessory to compliment each outfit. Gallery Official Coord Anime Screenshots Mirei coord at episode 2.jpg 50000.jpg 600000.jpg 700000.jpg 100000.jpg Ep 8 -37.jpg Prad5-0736.jpg Pripara_eps4.PNG A0014655_53c1789d6aeef.jpg PriPara - 04 726 56.png PriPara - 04 726 55.png PriPara - 04 726 54.png PriPara - 04 726 53.png PriPara - 04 726 52.png PriPara - 04 726 51.png PriPara - 04 726 50.png PriPara - 04 726 49.png PriPara - 04 726 48.png PriPara - 04 726 47.png PriPara - 04 726 46.png PriPara - 04 726 45.png PriPara - 04 726 44.png PriPara - 04 726 43.png PriPara - 04 726 41.png PriPara - 04 726 39.png PriPara - 04 726 38.png PriPara - 04 726 37.png PriPara - 04 726 36.png PriPara - 04 726 35.png Arcade Game Wonderland Rabbit Lunatic Moon AG.png Arcade Wonderland Pollock Maid.png Other Laala Queen Heart Faruru Wonderland Rabbit.png Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Rare Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Promotional Coord